nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Anub'arak
Anub'arak war als Lebender der Neruber König von Azjol-Nerub. Er fiel im Krieg der Spinne und wurde, wie die anderen Neruber, mumifiziert und vom Lichkönig Ner'zhul als Untoter Gruftlord wiedererweckt. Er war es, der die Heere der Geißel zum letzten Schlag gegen die lebenden Neruber führte. Anub'arak war einer der ersten, welcher unter dem Befehl des Lichkönigs diente und wurde so zum Herren der Gruftbestien. Hintergrund Anub'arak war der einstmals stolze König der Neruber. Als der Lichkönig in Nordend eintraf, wagte er es, sich der Invasion entgegenzustellen. Im Krieg der Spinne kämpften die starken und listigen Neruber gegen die unzähligen Diener des Lichkönigs. Doch trotz seiner Tapferkeit fiel auch Anub'arak der unerbittlichen Geißel zum Opfer. Wiedererweckt als Untoter, diente er als Vernichtungswaffe, um den Angriff auf die Neruber anzuführen. Er vernichtete alles, was dem Willen des Lichkönigs einen Widerstand zu bieten drohte, und metzelte viele Mitglieder seines eigenen Volkes nieder. Anub'arak stand an der Spitze der Untoten, als sie die nerubischen Zikkurats eroberten, und setzte sie stets gemäß den Plänen des Lichkönigs ein. Aus diesem Grund erhielt er von den noch lebenden Nerubern den Namen „Verräterkönig“. Als Kel'Thuzad vom Lichkönig dazu gebracht wurde, nach Naxxramas zu reisen, begrüßte ihn Anub'arak dort und zeigte dem Totenbeschwörer das Ausmaß der Macht des Lichkönigs. Als Arthas am Fuße des Gletschers Eiskrone der Armee von Illidan gegenüber stand, wurde Anub'Arak gesendet, um die Interessen seines Meisters, dem Lichkönig, zu schützen und Arthas auf den Treppenstufen seines Schicksals zu begleiten. Da Illidans Streitkräfte den Weg zum Frostthron versperrten, führte er Arthas durch die gefährlichen Passagen des Alten Königreiches Azjol-Nerub. Dort kämpfte er sich durch Überlebende aus Muradins Zwergenexpedition, verbliebene Nerubergruppen und die von ihnen errichteten tödlichen Fallen sowie die noch tiefer unter der Erde lebenden Uralten und den Vergessenen seinen Weg frei. Trotz all dieser Gefahren brachte Anub'arak Arthas rechtzeitig zur Eiskronenzitadelle, um Illidans Angriff zu vereiteln. Daraufhin bestieg Arthas den Frostthron und verschmolz mit dem Lichkönig. Seit der Niederlage Illidans dienen die untoten Neruber Arthas als neuem Meister und gehören der untoten Armee an. Einer der loyalsten Kommandanten Anub'araks war Anub'Rekhan, der später vom Lichkönig wiedererweckt wurde, um ihm im Arachnidenviertel in Naxxramas zu dienen. Anub'arak wurde später vom Lichkönig wiedererweckt, um ihm erneut als Champion zu dienen. Er wurde entsandt, um das Argentumturnier heimzusuchen, und als der Lichkönig die Prüfung des Kreuzfahrers unterbrach, warf er die Champions hinab in die eisigen Tiefen von Azjol-Nerub, einer nerubischen Höhle, die sich direkt unter dem Kolosseum der Kreuzfahrer befand. Zwischen Arthas und Anub'arak gibt es viele Parallelen: * Beide verrieten ihr Volk für ihre Dienste am Lichkönig. (Oder wurden zumindestens als Verräter betrachtet.) * Beide waren adelig. (Prinz und König) Werdegang * Anub'arak hatte seinen ersten Auftritt 2003 in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. * Wie der Lichkönig, verhielt sich bis zu den in Wrath of the Lich King vorausgehenden Angriffen von Nordend auch Anub'arak größtenteils ruhig. Als Horde und Allianz in Nordend eintrafen, wartete Anub'arak geduldig in Azjol-Nerub. * In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, ist Anub'arak der letzte Boss des 5-Spieler-Dungeons Azjol-Nerub. * Die lebenden Neruber haben Anub'araks Tod gefordert. * Anub'arak diente als letzte Begegnung bei der Prüfung des Kreuzfahrers und der Prüfung des Obersten Kreuzfahrers. Wrath of the Lich King Anub'arak der Verräterkönig ist im einst stolzen unterirdischen Azjol-Nerub zuhause. Dort verteidigt er die neuen Generationen nerubischer Krieger, die für den Lichkönig heranreifen. Nach seinem Verrat enstellte er das Heimatland der Neruber, verdarb es und machte es schließlich zu einem erbärmlichen Haufen Dreck. Er herrscht über eine Armee untoter Neruber, die wie ihr Anführer dem Lichkönig die Treue geschworen haben. Die untoten Spinnenkrieger halten nun große Teile des Alten Königreiches gegen die Gesichtslosen aus der Tiefe und angreifenden Helden der Horde und Allianz. Doch auch einige Neruber selbst stellten sich Anub'arak entgegen. Kilix der Entwirrer in der Grube von Narjun und seine Gefolgsleute schworen, der Herrschaft des Verräterkönigs ein Ende zu setzen. Schließlich wurde Anub'arak von einigen Helden getötet und sein zerbrochener Panzer als Beweis erbracht. Quest 74: Tod dem Verräterkönig Azjol-Nerub Die Schicksale Azjol-Nerubs und Anub'araks sind schon lange untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Zu Lebzeiten war er der König des Reiches und im Tode sein Eroberer. Der Verräterkönig wurde vom Lichkönig damit beauftragt, sein altes Reich ein weiteres Mal zu beschützen und es wachsam gegen alle zu verteidigen, die es bedrohen. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/zone/azjolnerub/anubarak Kolosseum der Kreuzfahrer Sein Tod war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer. Sein Meister, der Lichkönig, erweckte ihn erneut und schickte ihn in die eisigen Tiefen des Kolosseums der Kreuzfahrer, um gegen die aufstrebenden Helden des Argentumkreuzzugs zu kämpfen. Galerie Anub'arak Wotlk 8556.jpg Anub'arak BLZ 29120.jpg|Anub'arak in Azjol-Nerub Video none|600 px Verwandte Themen * Buffed.de: WoW-Lore: Die Geschichte von Anub'arak Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Heroes of the Storm: Im Rampenlicht - Anub’arak * Blizzard Entertainment: Heroes of the Storm: Heldenseite - Anub’arak Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Azjol-Nerub NSC Kategorie:Neruber Kategorie:Kolosseum der Kreuzfahrer NSC Kategorie:Heroes of the Storm Kategorie:Boss